


Dinotrap Prompts

by BlairFagin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mercurial base, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsportsmanlike Gloating, You would make a great model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Dinotrap prompts based off tropes from tvtropes. Ratings, warnings and tags are likely to change as the prompts are added, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercurial base

“Hey Chopperface, what ya think it would be like ta live somewhere you could be in the sun?” asked Rattrap as he stared at the horizon.

A thin white line was apparent, the only sunlight they’d ever see. Beside him Dinobot frowned and leant against the railing Rattrap was propped against. 

“I thought rats were nocturnal?”

Rattrap’s tail curled and uncurled in a lazy movement as Dinobot watched it curiously. Rattrap never so much as twitched his beast limbs when he was in root mode. 

“Well I’m only half a rat. The bot half of me might like ta stand in the sun one day.”

Dinobot hummed to himself as he ran a claw down Rattrap’s back, making him arch and moan.

“Maybe we will go somewhere where you can do that someday. A nice little planet, just in the right belt that you can stand in the sun without being incinerated.”

Rattrap smirked up at his Predacon lover as he rubbed the muck and grime from his face. “Eh, you got high expectation there. We need to get high enough up the ladder to live in the centre of the base where all the rich Maximals live first. Where the ships take off from.”

Dinobot pulled Rattrap close and nibbled at the neck cabling, making Rattrap laugh and push him off.

“I don’t care how long it takes, we have all the time in the world and we’ll get there one day. Until then you’re all the light I need.”


	2. You would make a great model

He’d been so stupid, he’d made such a rookie mistake. No, worse than that, even a rookie wouldn’t have done what he had. He should have scoped out the place first or at least got the floor plans of the old warehouse, anything instead of just breaking in to take a look around. Rattrap had been so eager to solve the crime though, to find out which sick fragger had been luring pretty young bots to their doom. 

Honestly, he thought he wasn’t the perpetrator’s type. Reportedly he would lure the pretty little frames away, by telling them they’d make great models and he ran an agency. Rattrap wasn’t much to look at - which he was honestly fine with - so he thought he’d be safe. Oh, how wrong he was. 

And that was why he was watching the big silver Predacon ready himself, while Rattrap was restrained on a filthy berth. He was truly the worst private detective in history. 

“Which toy should I use on you?” asked the Predacon as he sorted through the selection of mean looking dildos. “You’re fairly small, so I imagine you wouldn’t be able to comfortably handle the larger ones, which is exactly why I’m going to use one.” 

The Predacon turned to face Rattrap, a huge ribbed dildo in his sharp claws. Rattrap switched off his optics and tried to supress a shudder, maybe if he tried to distance himself from the situation it wouldn’t be as bad. As he heard the approaching scratch of the monster’s ped falls he knew it wouldn’t help at all. There was no escape and he was in for a world of torture followed by a hopefully quick death. No help, no rescue and no salva- Wait, what that noise?

Quick ped falls crossed the room, heavy, but not the monster.

“What are you doing here? How could you have possibly found me?” 

“It doesn’t matter, this ends here,” replied an identical voice that somehow felt different.

Rattrap onlined his optics, just in time to see a large brown and blue Predacon pierce the monster’s head with a sword. Okay, that was cool. 

“Are you okay?” asked the Predacon with the same voice. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Rattrap shrugged, making the shackles rattle. “I could be better, a bit stiff. Otherwise, I’m pretty alright. Ya have good timing, stranger. I’m Rattrap by the way.”

He was babbling, the adrenaline mixing with relief and making him act like an idiot.

“I’m Dinobot.”

Rattrap tried to motion to the lifeless corpse as best as he could. “I thought that afthole was Dinobot?”

“He is also Dinobot, my evil clone to be precise.” 

Rattrap just stared at the good Dinobot, optics squinting and mouth hanging open slightly. 

“Did he just drug me or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this trope so much I couldn't exactly follow it.


	3. Unsportsmanlike Gloating

“Another game!” demanded Dinobot as he slammed his fists down on the table, making the pieces jump. 

Rattrap glared down at the scattered chess pieces. “We’ve had twenty games! I don’t think ya goin’ ta win dinobreath. Just give up and accept the fact that I’m better at chess than ya.”

“Never!” growled Dinobot as he set up the pieces once again, almost snapping them with the force he clutched them with. 

Rattrap rolled his optics and gave an over exaggerated sigh, but stayed put as Dinobot continued setting up the board. It was endearing the way he frowned, the frustration and anger making his brow crease and wrinkle. The intensity in his optics was another plus and Rattrap swore he could see the processor hard at work behind them, running a series of calculations as he planned how to topple Rattrap from his reign as chess king. He may have stood a chance against anyone else, as Dinobot naturally had a strategic mind, but against Rattrap he was outmatched. 

“Prepare for defeat, rodent.”

“Eh, whatever ya say.”

It was kind of adorable how he’d nibble on his derma with his sharp teeth, threatening to puncture them with his anger. So much so that as the game wore on Rattrap found he was focusing on that face instead of the game, it was just so much more interesting.

“Check, vermin,”

Rattrap glanced down at the board and froze. Dinobot had him trapped! Him, Rattrap, the brilliant spy was trapped! He scanned the board for a way out, but there was none. No matter how he moved he would lose.

“What! How did dis happen?” yelled Rattrap as he slammed his fists down on the table, making the pieces shudder. 

“You were outsmarted and outmatched. Now make your move and accept your defeat like a true warrior!”

Rattrap groaned but made his move, taking out Dinobot’s queen with his knight, leaving his king wide open for a bishop to take it. 

“Checkmate,” growled Dinobot, a sly smile curling his derma. 

Rattrap whined and grasped his face, staring at the board between his splayed fingers. How had he been so stupid? He’d let himself get distracted. A distracted spy was a dead spy, it wasn’t something he did! But apparently he had and because of it Dinobot wouldn’t stop grinning. 

“The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall. How does the foul taste of failure feel on your glossa?”

“Aha-haha, you’re one to talk chopperface. What’s that, one match out of twenty-one? Dat’s hardly an accomplishment.”

The sweet taste of victory as Dinobot’s face fell was well worth losing one round of chess. Maybe Rattrap should lose a round or two here and there, it just made his accomplishments al the more obvious.


End file.
